Molly's Mistakes
by tumshie
Summary: Ginny Weasley disappeared in what should have been her second year at Hogwarts, ever wondered why? Totally A/U. A one-shot


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun.

Summary: Ginny Weasley did a disappearing act in her second year, could this be why? Please note this is a work of fiction, these are not real life characters.

**The Burrow Kitchen.**

Molly Weasley (nee Prewett) Apparated back into the kitchen of her family home after having seen her children off to school for another year, it would be lonely with Ginny away as well. She looked around and sighed and went into autopilot as she started casting the domestic spells to carry out the 101 mundane tasks that a home maker used to fill her day and thought back to where it had started going wrong for her.

_**Flashback**_

It was the evening after the Quidditch Cup final and the celebrations in the Gryffindor common room were in full swing, Butterbeer was being swilled like it was going out of fashion and some stronger wizarding drinks were doing the rounds, leading to inhibitions dropping.

Molly Prewett, fifth year Gryffindor Quidditch groupie, had her sights set on her conquest for the evening, Barnabas Weasley, heir to the Weasley fortune and outstanding Quidditch player, rumour had it that the current British Champions, the Chudley Cannons, had recruited him as a Chaser on one of the best contracts offered to a rookie, and he'd accepted.

The fact that Barney had a betrothal contract with his long term girlfriend who he loved deeply, was not seen as an obstacle to young Molly's plans. The Prewett family's area of expertise was brewing, the name being a corruption of Brewer, (Brewer, Brew-it, Prewett) and alongside the everyday potions they supplied, they did a very profitable sideline in illegal love and lust potions and weren't beyond using them to marry into wealthy families.

So Molly-the-broom set her sights on the young man wearing the Cannons' Robes with the name Weasley emblazoned across the back who was surrounded by his adoring fans and went into action. She sidled over to the group and as she passed him jostled his arm and in the midst of the apologies slipped some Amortentia into his drink.

Ten minutes later she was flat on her back on the common room floor with her legs over his shoulders as he ploughed her well used furrow, through her lust befuddled senses she heard the words that had condemned her to her life of drudgery, "Go, Arthur, well done mate!"

The tears she cried that night and many nights since weren't for the fact that she'd become pregnant as she'd planned that, but were for the mistake she'd made spiking the drink. The young man in the Quidditch robes had been Barney's second-cousin Arthur, the two boys strongly resembled each other and were often mistaken for the other from behind, the big difference was that Arthur's family weren't rich, they weren't poor either, but as he had several siblings he certainly wouldn't be starting his post-Hogwarts life with a substantial sum of gold in his vault.

Three months later in a quiet ceremony, Molly Prewett wed the father of her unborn baby and settled down to life as the wife of a minor Ministry worker, she thought things would get better, after all many Weasleys worked in the Ministry and they all held important posts, then she discovered Arthur's flaw, he was obsessed with Muggles and their strange artefacts, and what little money he earned was spent on his obsession.

They only thing that stopped the growing Weasley family from starving was the potion brewing and selling that Molly did on the side, something she kept hidden from her husband as she knew that if he'd known about the money it would have disappeared the same way as his salary.

_**End Flashback**_

Molly was actually quite worried, her youngest son and the boy she'd encouraged him befriend on the school train the previous year hadn't got on the train, and were now missing along with Arthur's Muggle car. They had contacted the school about the boys from Arthur's office, but as she was leaving the Ministry she'd heard snippets of conversations about an old blue car having been spotted flying over Muggle London. Rumour had it that a photographer from the Prophet had snapped it.

A voice from the direction of the fireplace pulled her out of her musings.

"Molly, Molly dear, are you there?"

She looked round and saw her husband's head in the fire.

"Molly, we're in trouble, the boy's were seen flying the car, I've been demoted and had my salary cut, I was lucky not to be sent to Centaur Liaison."

Out of direct line of sight from her husband Molly rolled her eyes, the only Ministry employee who thought that Centaur Liaison was a worse Department than Muggle Artefacts was Arthur.

"Don't worry, dear, we'll manage, we always have."

She was right, they had always managed, but only because her husband didn't know the value of a Knut, and wasn't aware of the way Molly supplemented his income.

Several hours later, Molly and Arthur received a Floo call from Albus Dumbledore informing them that Ron and Harry had arrived safely at school and that their daughter had been Sorted into Gryffindor beside her brothers. That night, as Molly Weasley composed a Howler to send to her almost as worthless as his father son, Ron, she planned how she could at least make sure her daughter had a better life after school.

**Several Months Later**

**Headmaster's Office Hogwarts**

A group of worried adults sat in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley had gone missing, as had her brother Ron, his friend Harry, and to top it all, Gilderoy Lockhart, the Defence Professor had also vanished.

Cups of tea sat on tables or were held in shaking hands, the liquid only staying warm due to the house-elf charms on the cups, then without warning, Fawkes, the Headmaster's phoenix leapt into the air from his perch, grasped the Sorting Hat in his claws and disappeared in a flash of flame.

The tableau seemed to freeze, only the rattling of the Molly's cup as her hands shook betrayed the fact there was any life in the office. In her mind's eye Molly could see her carefully laid plans go up in a cloud of smoke.

_**Flashback**_

As they had made there way to Platform 9¾ at the start of Ron's first year she'd spotted the young boy with his trunk and owl standing there looking between the two platforms and the Muggle trains. She'd recognise that hair anywhere, he had to be a Potter, her birth family had made a fortune from Potter men over the years supplying them with hair care products, and one of her Great Aunts had actually been the mistress of one of the Potter Patriarchs.

The boy had been so polite the way he'd asked about the train, she'd sent him off behind Fred and George while she hurriedly whispered to Ron that he needed to befriend him. She knew that Ginny had childhood fantasies about The-Boy-Who-Lived, her and Luna used to take turns at being Harry Potter while they played house, it was such a shame about Luna's mother, the poor girl hadn't been the same since.

For once in his life Ron had managed to do something right, he'd befriended Harry Potter and had even found some artefact that Dumbledore had lost in the school along with him at the end of the last school year, and then him and the twins had with a piece of manipulation she was very proud of, rescued him from his horrible Muggle relatives.

Over the year where just she and Ginny were at home all day, Molly had very quietly reinforced her daughter's childhood fantasies, until Ginny was convinced that she and Harry Potter were destined to be married, after all she had red hair like Harry's mother and Harry looked just like his dad.

The only problem was that when Harry was at the Burrow for those few weeks, Ginny was so overwhelmed by the unnatural emotions encouraged by her mother, that she couldn't even speak to him, and somehow the potions she mixed into Harry's food didn't seem to affect him, and now he and Ginny were missing.

The sound of stone grinding on stone shook the adults from their musings, and the next thing they knew the missing persons were filing into Dumbledore's office. For some strange reason Professor Lockhart had an inane grin on his face and couldn't seem to string a coherent sentence together, Ron was leading him by the hand and having to both tell and show him what they wanted him to do.

Ginny was clinging onto Harry who had the Sorting Hat on his head and a huge sword in his right hand, when she spotted her parents, Ginny let go of Harry and rushed over to them, flinging her arms round their necks and squeezing them tightly.

It took some time, but eventually the whole tale about the basilisk and Tom Riddle's diary came out. Lucius Malfoy had come in and traded insults with Arthur and Dumbledore and had left, Harry had even managed to return the now useless diary to him before being taken up to the infirmary to be checked out by Madame Pomfrey.

Other than emotional and physical exhaustion, the trio of Gryffindors didn't really have anything wrong with them, but the Matron insisted they have an overnight stay with her, she knew they'd get little or no sleep if they returned to their own beds.

Arthur had gone to inform the twins and Percy that Ron and Ginny were safe and Molly was sitting in Madame Pomfrey's office as the trio got ready for bed. When she wasn't looking Molly slipped a sedative into Poppy Pomfrey's drink and waited. Twenty minutes later she slipped away from the sleeping nurse and in the dim light, cast a lust spell at two of the figures sleeping in the infirmary beds.

Once nature had taken it's course she quietly Obliviated the two sleeping people and levitated Ginny back into her own bed.

**Mid August.**

The Weasleys were coming close to the end of their holiday in Egypt, Against Molly's advice, Arthur had blown his sweepstake winnings on a trip to see their son Bill. Ginny had been complaining of feeling nauseous the past couple of days but was putting it down to something she'd eaten when they'd visited the local bazaar. That night as Ginny slept, Molly slipped into her room and cast the spell that had netted her Arthur so many years previously, the paternity spell.

Ten minutes later Arthur, wondering where his wife had gone, found her sitting on the floor of Ginny's room weeping, above his sleeping daughter's abdomen smoky words were floating, male foetus, mother Ginevra Molly Weasley, father Ronald Bilious Weasley.

**Hogwarts Express September 1st**

As Harry, Ron and Hermione settled into their compartment, Hermione asked the question that had been burning on her mind since the day before.

"Ron, why is Ginny not coming this year?"

"She hasn't got over the basilisk thing yet," he replied. "Mum's going to home school her this year, McGonagall's getting all the Professors to set the work and the assignments so she'll be able to come next year." He motioned to them to huddle in closer and whispered. "I'm not really meant to say, but mum's pregnant again, don't tell anyone."

Arthur Weasley was a puzzled man, okay his daughter was having a baby a bit sooner than they would have wanted, but what was Molly so fussed about? She knew the Weasleys liked to keep the bloodlines pure!


End file.
